Good Night, Skye
by NothatRose
Summary: Ward and Skye has a heart to heart.


**Hey,.**.. **plainmnmemy** asked for an ff based on the song (Kissed You) Good Night by Gloriana. After reading on today's epi, here is what I came up with. I hope you like it.

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing or just reading my ffs. I'll give you guys a shout out soon ok?

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. even if they do get SkyeWard together. I don't own the song by Gloriana either.

**Summary** : Ward wanted to share something with Skye before he leaves but things gets in the way.

xox

"_You couldn't see me. Watching through the window. Wondering what went wrong. Praying that you wouldn't go_."

"Hey," Ward smiled as he leaned against the door watching his Rookie singing with her eyes closed.

"Hey," Skye's smile widened when she saw her SO. "What up?"

"Just checking on my Rookie. We are leaving soon as the welcoming committee for some Asgard arrivals."

"Thor?"

"I don't know. And don't think about begging Coulson to let you tag along."

"I'm practically cuffed to this bed. Where can I go?"

"I know my Rookie. And I'm just making sure that she doesn't do anything crazy like trying to do sit-ups in her current state to impress her SO."

"You kidding me? Every time I tried to sit up, Simmons will pop up like some spooky butler from some old scary movie."

"She's worried about you Skye."

"I know." Skye replied as she busied herself with pulling her hair to cover her face.

Ward came further into the room and sat next to her knee.

"What are you doing?"

"What?" Skye asked as she continued to finger the strands forward.

"Are you trying to hide from me?"

"It sucks when your SO knows your thought process." Skye mumbled.

Ward reach forward to gently grasped her hands in one of his. He then lifted her chin with his other before fingering hair to reveal her face. He kept a steady gaze on her. Skye was getting curious as a series of emotions played across his face. She was also conscious of the fact that she was not looking like a basket of flowers.

"I look like crap," Skye told him when he didn't release his gaze off her. "And you are freaking me out, looking at me like that."

Ward gave her a little smile as he released his hold, both his hands and eyes, on her.

"You look better than when you were dying," he whispered.

"Thanks?" Skye rolled her eyes..

"And I don't need the truth serum to tell you how beautiful you are," he added softly.

"I hate to spoil the moment, but did something happened to you while I was asleep? You are nice."

Ward ignored her jest and took her hand instead.

"I almost lost you, Skye."

Skye covered his hand that was holding hers and squeezed it in both of hers. She was speechless.

"I almost lost you," Ward whispered again, "and it's something that I realized, I don't like or want."

"Can I tell you something?" Skye asked quietly.

"Anything."

"You know that song I was singing when you walked in?" Skye continued when Ward nodded.

"When I was in that tube, I don't know how but I kind of saw you looking at me. But I just couldn't reach out or call for you. Just like in that song.

"I didn't know what was happening. All I knew was that I didn't want you to leave me. But you did. Didn't you?"

"I had to." He nodded. "We needed to get whatever it was to save you."

Skye nodded as she tightened her hold on his hand. They remained connected albeit no words were exchanged.

"Thank you." Skye broke the silence.

"I - " Ward started to say something but was interrupted by May's announcement that they were landing in 5 minutes.

"You better go." Skye told him as she released his hand.

Ward hesitated to leave and kept is eyes on Skye again.

"Ward?" Skye waved her hand in front of his face. "You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Sure?"

Ward nodded and rose. He stopped at the door.

"That song. What's the title?"

"Kissed You Good Night by Gloriana. Why?"

He shook his head as he threw her a smile. "Nothing. Just curious. I'll catch you later, Rookie."

Skye gave him a thumbs up and a wink.

Later just before he left, he walked towards the little room to check on his Rookie one last time. He heard her singing.

"_You should have kissed me. You should have pushed me up against the wall. You should have kissed me. I was right on the edge and ready to fall._"

Ward muttered a curse when he realized the words that came out of her mouth. With a determined nod, he took the few steps to walk into her room. He was going to throw caution to the wind and kiss her just like he had wanted to since she woke up. And many times before that.

Ward was just three steps from the door when Coulson and May came up from behind him and tersely told him that it was time to go.

xox

Skye woke up when she felt a whisper of a kiss on her forehead. She was just as surprised as the kisser for getting caught in the act, when she opened her eyes.

"Ward?"

"Hey. Sorry if I woke you up," he stammered as he straighten to his full height. A faint blush crept up his neck.

"No worries," Skye assured him as she turned to her side. A grimace crossed her face at the sudden pull on her stitches. Ward was by her side instantly.

"Take it easy Rookie," Ward soothed her as he pushed her hair gently back. "Want me to get Simmons?"

"No need," Skye grasped his wrist, "I'm good."

They were caught in an awkward silence albeit their hands had found one another and their fingers laced without any hesitation.

"Is something happening between us?" Skye whispered.

"Will there be a problem if there is?" Ward whispered in reply.

"Only with the protocol crap that they have against fraternization." Skye squeezed his fingers briefly. "But you know how I feel about protocol."

"Are we having an honest conversation here?" Ward asked as he played with her fingers.

"I am," Skye told him as she kept her eyes on their hands just as he was doing. "You?"

"You know how I am with this feelings and emotions business."

Skye giggled at his choice of words and earned a quick squeeze on her fingers from him.

"I won't deny what I've been feeling for you anymore. It has been driving me crazy since day one. Not to mention how you helped to drive me crazy with your own crazy way of driving me crazy. I am not making sense, am I?"

Still keeping her eyes on their intertwined fingers, Skye shook her head. "No. But it's understandable coming from a malfunctioned robot."

"I'm not malfunctioned!" Ward sighed when he realized what she did. "I fell for that, didn't I?"

Skye nodded as she studied the scar on his thumb.

"Is this how we'll be conducting our conversation from now on?"

"What do you mean?"

Ward cupped her jaw and lifted her face to his. "Look at me Skye."

They both looked into each other eyes three seconds before their gaze fell on each other lips. Ward closed his eyes suddenly and leaned forward to rest their foreheads together. His fingers crawled to cupped her nape.

"I think we have avoided whatever between us long enough," Ward whispered and felt Skye nodded. "So, how do you want to start this?"

Skye moved her face away from his a mere three inches and scanned his face. She reached up to cupped her fingers on his nape.

"Kiss me good night."

"Just a good night kiss?"

"Is there a difference?"

"How about we stop talking and find out?"

"Is that a nicer way for you to tell me to shut up?"

"After what happened to you," Ward traced her lips with his thumb, "I will never tell you to shut up. Hearing your voice was something I never thought I'd miss."

His thumb moved to her cheek to wipe away the tear that trailed down her cheek. Her tears flowed more when he gathered her in his arms and whispered, "Don't cry, Rookie" in her ear as he placed soft kisses on her hair.

It was some time before her tears subsided and she lay limp against him although still awake. Gently he lay her down on the bed. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead just like he did earlier while she slept. He would rather kiss her like he wanted to before he left for the mission earlier that day.

"Is that your idea of a kiss good night?"

"Are we back to that?" Ward chuckled.

"You know how persistent I can be," Skye played with the buttons on his shirt.

"Alright. But if Simmons were to come in here to check on you and find her patient not resting, don't blame me."

"Just shut up and kiss me Robot."

"What ever you say Rookie."

**THE END**

I'm sorry I didn't play on the whole song. But what you think? Please tell.


End file.
